


[重吾-君麻吕]如果可以的话还想再见

by Francis_Em



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_Em/pseuds/Francis_Em
Summary: 烂梗之 花吐症。时间线有改动，清水无差。
Relationships: Juugo & Kimimaro (Naruto), Juugo/Kimimaro (Naruto), Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 2





	[重吾-君麻吕]如果可以的话还想再见

### 不是公主

重吾觉得自己可能根本就不该是一个人，他静止沉默的时候就是一棵树，连鸟儿都会错认停在这里，向他倾倒沿途的见闻。 当他整个人躺到地上，大地就变成了一个在他身下旋转的陀螺。一个巨大无比的带着木头香气的陀螺。自然里到处都是这样甜美的气息。

鸟和飞虫其实是很吵闹的生物，虽然人类听不见，但它们喜爱讲话，叽喳地说自己飞来飞去的路上遇到的风景。有趣的是，听说某个童话故事里的公主也能听得懂虫鸟的语言。不过重吾知道，他可不是什么白雪公主。他没有雪白的皮肤和乌黑的秀发，他长得像树一样，从小在同龄人中就显得高大粗壮。

重吾的头发是鲜艳的橙色，比燃烧的火焰大概轻快一些，但绝对不会被错认成绿色的叶子。所以，如果真地做一棵树的话，他最大可能是一棵枫树，多生长在北部严寒的加拿大。

然而更多的时候，他是个自己也不喜欢大怪物，脑袋里主要成分是愤怒的东西疯狂涌出，把他撑开。其实过去愤怒的情况下，重吾对自己造成的伤害并不完全知情，但在那个长得和蛇很像的男人的帮助下，他一点点地找回一些他失控时的记忆。  
他于是明白了，为什么小时候那些欺负他的同龄孩子，会在某个他没有印象的时刻后，突然变得很害怕他。而那些惹怒他的东西出现在他面前的数量越来越少，就好像是被破坏掉了。明明他记得自己从来只以沉默和忍受来做回应。

大蛇丸在利用重吾的身体做着与“咒印”相关的研究。比起实验室，重吾更喜欢大自然，喜欢那些能在空中飞来飞去的可爱生物。但某种意义上，他也需要这个科学家一样的男人，大蛇丸为他带来了他想要的。

公主应该是住在漂亮的城堡里，即使遇到阴谋，也能在林子间找到帮助她的小矮人们，仿佛有着永远被爱的特权。可是重吾不行，如果随意地进到充满自然能量的地方，他就会变得危险。为了自己和别人的安全，重吾只能被关在岩石的洞穴里，希望足够厚的石壁能够困住暴走的自己。

在遇到君麻吕之前，他觉得自己大概要永远被放在远离自己喜爱的自然之地了。因为没有办法控制愤怒的情绪，因为力量可以源源不断地涌进身体，他的自由成了危险。可是那个辉夜一族的最后一人像奇迹一样地被大蛇丸带到了他的身边。君麻吕长得和他那些没有头脑的、凶残的族人们很不一样。第一次见面的时候，重吾觉得除了头发的颜色可能不对，他才是白雪公主吧，雪一样白的肌肤。不过很快，他就明白眼前的这个青年精致苍白面孔下，藏着无与伦比的力量。

在即将暴走的时候，重吾发出了像动物一样的嚎叫，因为知晓了自己将会带来的伤害，除了冲破一样的愤怒，还有无能为力的痛苦。遇见君麻吕的那天是他的幸运日。黑白相间的链条突然扑上来缠住了暴走的重吾，感谢上天，这次克制他的力量比他要强大。暴力是无能者的发泄这点从某种意义上讲真的很在理，在遇上绝对压制时，重吾发现自己可以不是那个只想破坏的大怪物了，他找到了自己的牢笼。

第一次的相遇就是力量的对决，在这样一个充满斗争的世界里也算是常见，一个喜爱平静和一个天性暴虐的男孩这样就算认识了。

君麻吕的骨头和普通的用来拴住重吾的链条完全不一样，要坚硬得多，还是活生生的。一节节带着凸起，缠上将要失控的高个子。表面上是力量的压制，但那么紧，又错觉地像一个拥抱。 有点像爬山虎在墙上铺满的感觉，但又不一样。他自身就很强大美丽，绝对不会像没有支撑的爬山虎在离开墙壁厚软软地趴下来，重吾这么觉得的。即使没有通过咒印的力量与那个像蛇一样的男人关联起来，他一个人就可以很厉害。

“我很感谢你。”君麻吕对着那个气喘吁吁的、挣扎着的、被他捆起来的高大男孩这么说过。重吾知道他指的是什么，那次感谢不是对他这个人，而是对他拥有的自然力量。是靠着他提取的咒印，却是将君麻吕和另一个人绑起来的联结。

因为从重吾身上获取的咒印，君麻吕找到了自己作为容器的使命。一个从来都不知道任何意义的人，只被赋予了囚禁和杀戮的孩子，在一朵花面前茫然无措，为这种自然的美丽而感到愤怒。大蛇丸是一个算尽时机的聪明人，他出现在君麻吕面前掐点得恰到好处，好到可以完全重塑这个血液里流淌着查克拉始祖的分支，好到可以让落水的王子错以为他会爱上他在岸上醒来见到的第一个人。

重吾最开始认为，君麻吕是那种第一个能和他平等相处的，除了虫鸟之外的人类朋友。直到某一天，他们依旧是初见时对峙的姿势，那个人对他说他将要去为大蛇丸大人执行最后一次任务。重吾知道北方的基地需要人来驻守，即使当时因为暴走而被君麻吕关起来也不过是暂时，他会是整个基地的管理者，但却在那个人转身的一瞬，觉得自己成了一颗弃子。  
童话里莴苣姑娘可能也是一位公主，她被女巫长年关在高高的塔里，用自己的头发编成长长的梯子，等到了一个勇敢的人前来解救。这种属于公主的幸运从没有发生在重吾身上，他被锁起来之后，从来都是靠着蛮力打破石壁自己走出来。可是这一次，他不想自己走出来了，在君麻吕离开的时候，他想，他要等他，在这个石头筑成的牢笼里一直等他。

在君麻吕前往那个最后的任务的同一天，这个个头高大，无比强壮的男孩，无端地感到了胸口的疼痛。一声咳嗽过后，重吾的手心里躺了一朵蒲公英。和自然亲密熟悉的他，看着手里毛茸茸的小花，突然明白这背后的含义是那样简单明了：蒲公英随风飘荡，一直以来，没有哪里是他的归处。他会在这里安静的等待被带走的命运；如果可以的话，希望是那个唯一的救赎回来，给他一个活下去的机会，和之前没有察觉到的更多感情。

公主总是能幸运地遇上前来的王子或骑士，可重吾只是一个拥有特殊力量的忍者，他的花吐症越来越严重了，然而那个对他说“等我回来”的少年却没有任何消息。如果真的吐花而死的话，说不定是个有点美丽凄凉的结局，重吾一个人在洞里这么想过。

### 等我回来

君麻吕第一次见到重吾的时候，是被大蛇丸领着，仿佛介绍邻居家孩子一样的初始方式。可惜那个邻家孩子一点也不乖，下一秒突然就面目狰狞起来，奇怪的深色在他的身上蔓延，原本就高大强壮的少年变得疯狂和坚硬。下意识地，君麻吕身体里流淌的血继驱使着他抽出了骨头链条，牢牢地缠上面前的大块头。令大家都没想到的是，不需要进一步的压制，重吾很快平静下来，好像被触碰了某个开关一样。

大蛇丸的脸上浮现出玩味的笑意，和之前每次发现有趣新奇事物时一样的、提起兴致的表情。可惜的是，那个天才忍者使用的身体很快变得虚弱，使他没能察觉到这两人之间之后的走向。

大蛇丸出手去捡起君麻吕的时候，正对着一朵花生气的男孩子异常警惕。刚刚经历过一场屠杀一样的战斗和全族的灭亡，又是在常年低温的环境里，即使是蛇一样的变温动物靠近也会觉得有些冷。不只是冷感症，儿时的君麻吕简直就是敏感过头的机器的主人，有一种保护自己的本能。但仍然足够单纯，以至于不需费太多力气就能蛊惑。

训练这个有着优秀血继的孩子时，大蛇丸看见的是自己逐渐长大的身体，他没有费太多心力关照过容器的想法。曾经在木叶待过不短时间的他深知老师的力量，在恰当的时候把合适的话教给下一代，能像种子一样长在他的心里，越扎越深的根和向上伸展的叶，能把一个人完全掌控好。  
君麻吕让他很满意，无论是身体的状况还是锦上添花的对重吾的压制。他们简直就是对他追求永恒的完美存在，一方提供咒印，一方在未来作为强大的容器。

北方的基地气温更低，但对于君麻吕来说差异不大，就算穿着敞口的衣服，他也不容易感到寒冷。和重吾相处的日子像水管里有均匀流速的水一样，平静地趟过。这个第一次见面就暴走的大男孩之后总是安静的出奇，在他身边就好像身处并不主动发声的自然里，也没有什么战斗的必要，让君麻吕从血液里继承的暴虐趋于消逝。

在不长的时光里，大蛇丸使用着不那么满意的身体为音忍聚集“工具”的时候，北方的基地里有两个男孩作为彼此的守护度过了一段美好的、仿佛不存在与这个忍者世界的日子。谁都没有意识到，在相互抗衡、抑制对方的狂躁或是暴力的时候，更深的感情从石头缝里溢出了。 

外人没有意识到，在那流水一样的日子里，君麻吕存在的意义延伸了。不再仅是作为被期望成长的大蛇丸大人的新容器，而是一个可以守护另一个人安宁与理智的存在。

他自己都没有察觉，于是在大蛇丸提出象想要将他带在身边的时候，几乎不犹豫地答应了，而仅有的一点意识，让他多问了一句“重吾会一起吗？”“不会。”那场对话短暂而效率。

在君麻吕要离开北方基地，一个人去大蛇丸身边的那天，重吾一反常态地暴走了，就像是提前知道了自己会和他分开一样，多的无法承受的情感冲进了脑袋，撞开了他的理智。  
本来预想中的告别，变成了和初见时一样的姿势，变成了一方束缚着一方的场景。在关上门之前，君麻吕慢慢地松开缠绕在变形态的重吾身上的骨头链子。重吾挣扎着，一点也不想让捆住自己的力量离开，仿佛再也没法相见一样地努力挽留。如同感觉到对方的心情似的，在石壁造的牢房将要关上前，君麻吕安抚般地对那个已经变成不理智形态的大块头说，“我会回来的。等我回来。“

他们没有人说了”再见“，于是就和所有来不及好好道别的悲剧一样，通向了再没有相见的结局。

在君麻吕被大蛇丸带在身边，一同建立音忍的时候，这个苍白强大的少年在某一天突然衰弱起来。那个时间过于不巧了，恰是大蛇丸正在使用的身体也将到极限的日子。于是几乎所有的诊断和治疗，都交给了药师兜。

在第一次瞥见君麻吕捂住咳出的山楂花时，戴着眼镜的医师就知道这个青年得的是无药可救的吐花症，是埋在心里的暗恋压抑出来的不治之症。  
寓意着“守护“的山楂花，兜几乎头一次极其不理智地以己度人了。他在那时确信君麻吕的”解药“就是大蛇丸大人，为了保护那位大人的理想和永远的生命，基地里的每一个”被拯救“的孩子都这么努力过。但是私心占了上风，在那些没被当事人注意到的训练与相处中，他早就察觉大蛇丸看着君麻吕的眼神略微超出了只是看着一个容器的感情。如果这个时候，那位大人知道了这个孩子对自己怀有那样深沉、超出到可以开出花来的爱意，之后可能的走向是兜万万不愿想见的。毕竟一直陪在大蛇丸身边，日夜照顾他的是自己，有这么一个方面，自己做他的唯一就够了，兜这么想着，继续给君麻吕的病因填上未知。

后来的故事如同拉了快进，大蛇丸在木叶找到了新的满意的容器，对君麻吕的身体照顾和治疗维持在了希望他能活下去，成为自己的左膀右臂的程度。兜看着那位大人投注在君麻吕身上的眼神减去了某种狂热，但，即使没有了作为未来容器存在的必要仍然想让他活下去吗？他再一次庆幸自己没有告诉任何人关于君麻吕病情的真相。令兜意外的是，这个病的快要站不起来的男孩，主动要求前往战场带回那个新的容器，没有想到这位假想的情敌比自己宽容得多，即使最后一战，是将自己的替代品送到那人身边。

最后的早蕨之舞停下时，远在北方基地的重吾连续地、仿佛要将他那宽阔的胸膛震碎似地、咳出了一连串蒲公英。这些注定漂泊的花落在地上前，就被下一阵的气息吹起了。差不多到时候了，重吾感觉到自己的身体也快要到极限了，说好会回来的那个人，在他漫长又无聊的等待里，寄来过一支骨笛。在那时还不知道会是那个人遗物的，他自身的骨头做成的笛子，代替般的陪在牢房里的重吾身边。  
如果这就是他的结束，重吾想要拿起那个失信之人留在这里的一部分，给自己、给他唯一的朋友和从没有说出口的爱慕送一首歌。然而他的故事没有在这里结尾，当这个大块头男孩，以一种他自己都没想到的温柔，轻轻地把嘴唇贴到骨笛的气孔上时，生命力如同泉水涌进了他的身体。奇迹般的，那个据说只有得到心爱之人的吻才能获救的花吐症，在这个强壮的男孩身上消失了。或许是得益于君麻吕特殊的体质，他的全身都可以伸出奇异的骨头，而让病症误以为重吾得到的就是一个吻，又或者是那次嘴唇的触碰温柔浓烈到，上帝默认这就是一个吻而放过了这场悲剧里的另一方。

在身体逐渐好起来的日子里，重吾依旧固执地呆在牢房里，等待着。偶尔他会梦见自己和君麻吕在寒冷的季节里度过的温暖时光，醒来的时候却只是脑袋空白地哭着，并非啜泣，作为对不明伤痛的回应，而是和回声叠加起来的大哭，眼泪流过他的脸颊，仿佛纯粹地在回应世界。接着他进入一条新的道路，一条由名为佐助的男孩打开的，给了他选择的路，不像过去被大蛇丸领着走的，又暗又长，充满杂音、烟雾和黑暗的隧道。但感觉好像自此以后，他一直生活在等谁回来的那间牢房里。

### 本来可以

再次见到那个像蛇一样的男人就是在四战的战场上了。大蛇丸变了很多，不知道是不是因为某种意义上真的死了一次的缘故，他变得平静下来，不再疯狂地想要让世界刮起风浪了。看到重吾，他有些惊讶。 “你自由了？”用疑惑的语气说出的陈述句。

“嗯。佐助可以。“不需多余的言语，重吾知道那个科学天才一定知道自己的意思。不是刻意的回避，但他情愿不要提到君麻吕的名字。

虽然当时兜刻意隐瞒加自己的身体不佳，但要发现消耗君麻吕身体的是吐花症并不困难，不经意路过他的病房就能看见新的山楂花冒出来。带着对对方洗脑过的自信，大蛇丸也误以为君麻吕秘而不宣的爱恋对象是这个给了他生命新的意义的自己。于是在兜不注意的时候，他曾偷偷地给那个虚弱到失去知觉，躺在那里的男孩一个吻，然而并没有预想的痊愈，反而是他为了带回新的容器强撑着病体战死的结局。

”哦。“大蛇丸也没有把对话进行下去的意思。虽然他确实还有关于为什么重吾还活着的疑惑。在后来的研究中，大蛇丸得知，君麻吕所得的花吐症并不常见，是非常特殊的，双向的。也就是说其实他暗恋的对象也对他怀有同样深沉不可说的感情，所以两人都会开始吐花，但相互解救只需要一步而已。这种看似残忍又恶劣的病症，如果正在合适的时机，反而会帮助一对没有认清自己心意的人共同迈出关键的一步，并且在痊愈的瞬间收获对方的答案。这个天才忍者想起当时一同建立音忍的小队里，每个人都没有出现过异常，于是答案只剩下了留在北方基地里的孩子。

大蛇丸准确地猜到了另一方的身份，却在看到重吾活着出现在他面前时得到了反面证明。  
但科学家的探索本能使他依旧对重吾多留心了一点，怎么可能是别人呢。就算没有全程参与，君麻吕活着的所有时间，几乎都在他可以观察到的范围里。  
所谓“守护”这样温柔的寓意，本来就和辉夜一族后裔的暴虐血腥相悖，能让君麻吕有这种想法都足够让人意外。他回忆起起两个孩子初次见面的情形，在对方身上遇见自己缺失的部分的感觉，去掉他自己作为主导者找到合适的容器和融合剂的滤镜，仍旧鲜活真实。虽然说的是“我会成为你的牢笼”，但对于重吾来讲，能控制住暴走就是他想要的所有了。在这个世上他们能赋予点绝对价值的，与其说是狂妄粗鲁的大义血统跟理想，不如说是北方基地里一平方米左右的向阳地而已。

那支骨笛出现在大蛇丸眼中的时候，疑惑迎刃而解。亲吻这个动作的定义再严苛，在这两个生来特殊的少年身上也有通融的道理。重新操起研究旧业的大蛇丸对君麻吕留下的那部分很是在意，但在无限月读解开之后，他却放任重吾留藏着了。

在红色大月亮制造的梦境里，他被迫想起里自己年纪尚轻时和自来也的打打闹闹。换了数个身体的大蛇丸梦见一个不靠谱的吊车尾，顶着傻乎乎的白色炸毛头发，认真地告诉他，自己写的书赚了很多的钱，可以资助他所有不伤害别人的奇怪研究，让他不要离开。这个莫名其妙的梦，给大蛇丸肆无忌惮地用活人做实验的日子画上了句点。就这偶尔的一次吧，也算是随了那家伙的心愿。

后来的故事里，佐助离开了，君麻吕知道这个鹰一样的忍者不会再回到他们组在一起的小队里，但还是担心自己会无法控制地暴走，于是提出跟着佐助一起流浪。但黑头发的漂亮男孩看着他，伸出右手指向他怀里藏着骨笛的位置，说了句，“你的归处”，就掉头默然拒绝了。  
风一吹就会飘散的蒲公英，回到了大蛇丸的身边。重吾想，自然太大太广阔了，也许他每时每刻都身在其中，而他的愿望或是停留在最靠近那些回忆的地方。

> 补完，抱歉结局还是仓促。谢谢你看到这里。


End file.
